


Bottle

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 18. Bottle: to hold in, control, or keep back.





	Bottle

A memory:

 

It took Rey two weeks of Ben being in the Resistance to explode.

 

“I wanted to be there for you and you pushed me out!”

 

“Should have thought about that before leaving me!”

 

“Your _mother_ passed away, Ben, and you bottled it all up—”

 

“I said you should’ve—”

 

“I heard you! You made me choose! I don’t want to choose! I didn’t want any of that!”

 

“I would’ve given you everything, Rey. Everything.”

 

“Don’t you understand?” Rey says through gritted teeth. There’s tears threatening to leave her eyes and Ben has to look away. “You’re all I wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
